


Good Nap

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you run upstairs and tell Uncle Mer and Uncle John it’s time to eat?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Nap

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #171 "sweet"

“Madison,” said Jeannie, opening the oven door just a crack to check on her casserole. “Dinner’s almost ready. Can you run upstairs and tell Uncle Mer and Uncle John it’s time to eat?”

“Okay,” Madison said, reluctantly putting down her hand-held video game, and Jeannie heard her clomping up the stairs— and almost immediately clomping back down again.

“Don’t tell me they didn’t even argue,” said Jeannie. “Or insult my cooking.”

Madison shrugged. “They’re asleep, Mom. Do you want me to go back up and wake them up?”

As much as Jeannie was tempted by that idea, she shook her head. “Go help Dad set the table.”

She headed up the stairs, much more quietly than her daughter had, and stopped in the doorway of the guest room, smiling at the sight she found. Mer and John were both asleep on the bed, fully dressed and on top of the covers. John was half-sitting up against the headboard, like he’d only just sat down for a minute, but Mer was sprawled against his side, taking up most of the bed, his face mashed into the shoulder of John’s t-shirt.

“Hey,” said a voice, suddenly, and Jeannie jumped, before she realized that John was awake, and watching her, even though he hadn’t moved.

“Hey,” she said.

“Sorry about crashing on you,” said John. “I meant to help you with dinner.”

“That’s okay,” said Jeannie. She sat on the edge of the bed, near John’s knee, careful not to wake Mer. Then, she grinned. “I wish I’d brought my camera up. You and Mer look so… sweet, when you’re asleep.

“Sweet?” John repeated, pulling a face.

Jeannie laughed, then said more seriously, “I’m glad he met you, John. You’ve been really good for Mer.”

“I haven’t,” said John, like he didn’t notice that he had one hand on Mer’s hip. “I just hope he never realizes that.”

“If you two are going to talk about me,” said Mer, still a little sleepy-sounding, “can you at least do it when I’m not here?”

“Hey, buddy,” said John, grinning. “Good nap?”

“Tolerable,” said Mer. “You’re too boney to make a decent pillow.”

“Hey,” John protested. “I’ll show you boney…”

“Whoa!” interrupted Jeannie, scrambling to her feet. “ _Way_ too much information, there, boys.”

John flushed and ducked his head. “Sorry, I—”

“Like she hasn’t seen us making out before,” Mer scoffed.

“Doesn’t mean I want to,” said Jeannie. “Dinner in five minutes. Wear clothes when you come down.”

“We’ll think about it!” Mer called, as she started down the stairs, and Jeannie laughed when she figured out that the odd squeak at the end of his sentence was John hitting him with a pillow.

THE END


End file.
